Dear Gaara: Gaara's replyAND MORE!
by ManicBunny
Summary: When Gaara finally realises his mistakes, he sends his reply out to Matsuri to show her what really happened, and what he would have done for her. Now that Matsuri's returned with her kids, whats gonna happen between Gaara and Matsuri, and why is Kankuro so calm, also where did Temari run off to? Oh Kami-sama, may you have mercy on poor little Matsuri!
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri…

I'm sorry…I should've realised it sooner. All the things you've ever done for me, making me smile when I was down, calming me after a bad meeting with the council, letting me go all out on you in training when I need to diffuse some stress, just being there when I needed someone. I was an idiot for not realising this sooner… I'm a jerk to, to give you false hope, and then bring your world crashing down around you. I never knew you were raped, and I feel guilty for making you think that I'd make you get rid of the child. If you wanted to keep the child I would've helped you, not make you get rid of it. It's your decision. I feel terrible for not being able to take care of you either, not be there with you through your toughest moments, instead spending my time with _her_. The case about _her _is that I don't love _her_ or even like _her_. The only reason I'm dating _her_ is because she threatened to hurt you. She knows, _she knows_, how I feel about you. I know what kind of person she is, and I don't like that it hurt you, but if I have to make you hate me to keep you safe, then that's what I'll do. I think…no I know that I love you. I can't believe it took me this long to realise. I know its probably to late, and this letter may never find you, but if it does, then I'm asking- no, I'm begging you to come back home, come back to me. I help you raise the child, I'll do anything you want, I'll give you everything you want, just give me a chance of loving you. I'm going to break it off with _her_. I know you're a capable kunoichi, and that you can take care of yourself. And I'll promise you this; I will not love, date, marry, even glance at woman except for you. You stole my heart and you can keep it. I will love no other except you. I will die old and alone if I'm not with you. If this letter ever finds, and I hope it will, just know that no matter what your decision is…I will_ always_ love you.

Your one and only

Gaara No' Subaku

P.S.

I like the names Aya and Haku. They're sweet yet powerful names…just like you.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since I last saw him. Aya and Haku were both strong and crazy. Haku had my brown hair and dull brown eyes. Aya had fiery red hair and my brown eyes. I figured out which Akatsuki member raped me. It was Sasori of the Sand. My hair had grown down to my mid back. I kept it half braided so if we ever ran into any trouble, my hair wouldn't get in the way. I wore a long skirt with slits on the side, a singlet with mesh arms, and kept my headband hidden in one of my many hidden pouches. Aya wore and outfit like mine, except in brown and red, mine's in blue and white. Haku's wearing brown ninja shorts and black t-shirt.

It took me five years to decide if I was going to go back to Sunagakure, and now we were making our way back. I got information from Kankuro since Temari went to Konoha to like with Nara Shikamaru, and heard that, the gold digger Gaara was dating, _Ally, _broke it off with him to go smooch off some other rich sucker. I was glad I told Gaara this would happen in the letter I left him. I'm just sad that I didn't get the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"Mummy?" Haku whined.

"Yes dear?"

"How much longer?" Aya asked for him.

I pointed straight ahead.

"You see those tall shapes in the horizon?" both kids nodded, "Well those are the gates to Suna. So ten minutes give or take."

Both kids suddenly perked up and started to move faster towards Suna. While we were living in Amegakure, yeah I know not a nice place, I would tell the kids stories of my time in Suna, and they absolutely loved it.

By the time we got to the gates, Aya and Haku were jumping up and down with excitement. I didn't feel comfortable coming back, but I had to do what was best for Aya and Haku. While we walking inside the wall, a feeling of dread started to develop in my stomach, so I started to slow down.

"Aya, Haku, slow down!" I shouted, but they didn't respond, they just stood at the entrance looking flabbergasted.

"Kids' close your mouth, you're-" I stopped and looked up, the feeling of dread almost pulling me down to the floor.

We weren't alone…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara was there.


	3. Chapter 3

He was standing right there, gourd, red hair and all. Except he looked…sad, and yet he looked relieved at the same time.

I quickly found myself and bowed to Gaara. He is the Kazekage after all.

"Kazekage-sama, my name is Matsuri, and this is my son and daughter, Aya and Haku. It's a pleasure it meet you." I said coldly.

The kids watched me and bowed, mumbling their respects. Gaara just watched us, then swiftly turned around and started making his way towards the Kazekage mansion. Without even needing to be told, I picked up my bags and started to follow. Haku, who came out his stupor quicker than his twin, proceeded to whack his sisters' head and follow me. As we made our way closer to the mansion, memories of walking through the door to the Kazekage mansion, started to come at me every which way. I had to stop and put my bags down. This wasn't how I had planned it at all. I had planned to come back, find out if my old place was still free and move in. I was going to enrol the kids into the academy and re-apply as a Suna shinobi.

What I wasn't expecting was to have the Kazekage waiting at the entrance for me and my family, and lead us to the mansion without a word at all.

Aya and Haku looked back to see me shaking, barley keeping my grip, so I didn't explode in front of the kids.

"Is something the matter?" he just _had_ to say something, didn't he?

"Oh no," I snapped "nothings the matter, _Kazekage-sama_." I said venomously.

"Matsuri-"

"NO!" I shouted, "You don't get to say my name like that! Heck, why the hell am I even talking to you in the first place? I shouldn't give a crap! I told you she was going to leave, didn't I? I was there for five _bloody _years, and now you decided to use that tone? No, it's not happening! I'm not someone that you can fall back onto anymore Gaara. I have kids to take care of! They need their mother. I can't deal with our drama. Hell I was hardly even supposed to talk to you! I just ha-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Gaara roared.

Haku was standing defensively in front of his twin, making sure no harm came to her, while I was barely holding back from pummelling a poor tree or training post.

Gaaras' face was red, his turquoise eyes, darkened and filled with fury. He once again turned around and started storming off, but stoped abruptly.

"Wait here, I'll send Kankuro for you." He said without turning around.

And so we waited for his older brother, the puppet master, Kankuro to show up. And when he got there, I could tell by the look on his face…that all hell was about to break loose.

**OKAY, I know I write the shortest chapters EVER, and my writing isn't the best, and I know I shouldn't be asking…BUT I WOULD REALLY, REALLY, **_**REAALLLLYYYY, **_**LIKE SOME REVIEWS. Ooookkkkkaay moving on, the story of a broken angel, for whoever is reading that who is reading this (does that make sense?) I'm having a mental blank soooooo….i don't know when its gonna get a knew chappie soooooooo…(ermahgawd its even longer than the last one)…. R&R and to all you Pewdiepie fans… BROFIST!**


	4. NEW CHAPTER!

I carefully watched Kankuro, waiting for any sudden movements. Nothing so far. The kids, having to be totally oblivious, decided to jump Kankuro...like the idiots they can be.  
"Hi Kakuro-sama! I'm Aya and this is Haku! It's nice to finally meet you." My daughter pretty much screamed in her ear.  
"Please treat us well, for we've never been here before!" My son screamed in his other ear.  
I was waiting for Kankuro to explode. He never liked kids, pretty much despised them, but I was taken by surprise when he chuckled lowly, and gently detached them from his shoulders.  
"It's nice to meet you both. I hope you enjoy your stay in Suna." Okay, HOLD UP! Who is this, and what the hell have they done with Kankuro.  
"Close your mouth Matsuri, you're gonna catch flys like that." Kankuro said without missing a beat.  
My mouth shut, and eyes hardened. That insult was waaaaay to nice to be Kankuro. I singled my kids to my sides and held them close.  
"Okay," I said stiffly "who the hell are you, and what have you done with Kankuro?"  
'Kankuro' just laughed and shook his head.  
"A lot happened when you were gone, Matsuri. I matured, met a woman, who I am now married to, and now both have to boys."  
"Oh, my god! You're a father! That's fantastic! How old are the boys, and who's your wife? Is she nice, does she treat everyone well, and-"  
"Okay kiddo, calm down. Lets go get some dango, then I'll take you to your old place, okay?" Kankuro interrupted.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINEAYE! LINELINELINELINELINELINEAYE!

We spent hours talking, catching up on missed events and big gossips, how Konoha and Suna are now in good terms and about Kankuro's family. One thing kept bugging me though. Where the hell was Temari?!  
"Hey Kankuro,"  
"Mm?"  
"Where's Temari?"  
Kankuro's face stayed blank, but I could feel him tense up. Something wasn't right.  
"She's away right now, why do you ask?" He said stiffly.  
"No reason, just curious, is all." I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push my luck. I only just got back today, and I was still on thin ice, with everyone.  
"Hey okaa-chan, when are we going home?" Aya asked.  
"Yea, we're tiered, Okaa-chan." Haku whined.  
I looked at Kankuro, who nodded his head in understanding.  
"I'll take them home, you go do what you have to do."  
"Thanks. I'll see you kids at home, okay?" I gave them each a kiss on their foreheads, and left the shop. There were still a few things I had left to do, and god knows I couldn't avoid them.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINEAYE! LINELINELINELINELINELINEAYE!

Unfortunately, this is all I can think of, so please...do not kill me. If any of you have ideas on what I can do for this story, the advice would be great, so don't be afraid to pm me or leave a review. Reviews would be nice though. They're quiet beautiful. Well ciao for now my maniacs. Ciao. ?


	5. Chappie 5

Quickly and swiftly, I made my way to the orphanage. I had some people I needed to thank. I opened the door, and made my way upstairs, skipping the steps that creaked loudly when stepped on. I walked past doors and doors of orphaned boys and girls, my heart going out to them. I knew how it felt to be orphaned, thinking that whenever someone comes, that I might be the lucky kid to get a family. But I never was. Instead, I went to the ninja academy and made a name for myself, becoming Gaara's apprentice, and being the youngest to ever fly through the ranks up to jōunin. With all my reminiscing, I nearly passed the room. I needed to get to. I opened the door, only to find a little boy hanging upside down on the roof. He was fast asleep, and he was hanging upside down on the roof. Kami-sama this kid was crazy. This kid though, was my family. My nephew to be exact. Not by blood, but by bonds. He was only a baby when I found him, and we were in the middle of a war. No one would've taken him, even me. But when he opened his eyes, I couldn't leave him by himself. He was blind. He would've never been able to fend for himself. So I managed to snag a quick mission back to Suna, and smuggle him with me, make a quick detour to the orphanage, and give him to Obaa-chan. She took him in without a question, especially when I told her that he was blind. She didn't care that he was different, only that he got a good home. After the war, and all the other things, I went straight to the orphanage, to go and check on the little kid. By that time, he had already grown a tail, a monkeys tail to be exact. I laughed and new this kid would be trouble, and I even told Obaa-chan, but she didn't care.  
Back to the present and out of the past, the kid was starting to wake up.  
"Uhnn, wh-who's there?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"Hey Hiro, you probably don't remember me, but I was the one who brought you here...did Obaa-chan tell you about me?" I asked warily.  
He opened his eyes, and mine widened because his eyes were black, not white.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINEAYE **

I spent hours until dawn arrived with Hiro, him telling me his life story, which was pretty long. It seems that after a month or two after I left, someone came looking for Hiro, someone who wasn't good. He hunted and hunted for Hiro, but couldn't find him. When he finally did find Hiro, he tried to steal him. Tried being the key word. When Obaa-chan couldn't find Hiro in all of his hideouts, she went straight to the Kazekage. She told him everything about Hiro, including about how I found him and what he may be. Without a thought, Gaara sent out a team to take back Hiro, and kill the got back Hiro, and killed the kidnapper, who I later learned was called Arata. When Arata was long gone, Hiro's eyes started to turn blue, then dark blue, then black. It seems a curse was put on Hiro when he was just born, and his mother barley got him out of there alive. How he came to learn all this I didn't know.

When I finally left, Hiro had gone back to sleep, and Obaa-chan had started to wake up. I went pass her room to thank her and convince her to let Hiro sleep in. She agreed of course, but to one condition, I come back more often to hang out with Hiro. It seems he's picked on because he's different. Poor kid. Anyways, I made my way to my old house, since that's where my kids chakra was coming from, and creeped in through the front door, but it was all in vain, my kids were already up.  
"Hi kids." I said warily.  
"Hi mother." Oh shit. They were using mother.  
Last time this happened, I had come back the next day, just like now, and all hell broke loose.  
"Did you have a good night?" Aya asked.  
"Yes, it was good." Kami-sama I'm scared of my own kids.  
"So..." Haku started, "where were you?"  
"In the orphanage."  
Both kids froze. I knew I had scared them, and I felt bad, so I decided to explain myself.  
"Before I had you two, there was a little baby boy in the middle of the war, and since there was no one around, I took him to the orphanage. I was just checking up on him. He has no family or friends, all because he's a bit different."  
"Oh" they both said.  
"Would you like to meet him?" I asked.  
The kids thought for a moment, doing the creepy twin thing where they talk through they're eyes, then finally I got my answer.  
"Sure, why not." Haku said.  
So we had breakfast and we were off.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINEAYE**

**well I hope this was longer, I tried my best, I really did, so enjoyed.**


End file.
